1. Technical Field
Multiple embodiments relate to a vehicle seat assembly with an interlocking layered seating system.
2. Background Art
Most seat assemblies include three fundamental components: (a) a frame to support the seat assembly and mount it to a body, such as a vehicle; (b) a transition layer—often a foam cushion to cover the frame; and (c) cover material to cover the transition layer and provide a durable surface for contact with a seat assembly occupant.
There is a need for a durable vehicle seat assembly which provides lateral support to the occupant, while being environmentally friendly, structurally sound and comfortable, and relatively easy to assemble and disassemble.